


Missão Suicida

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eker colocara Lino no meio daquele plano. Lino tivera diversos motivos para se juntar a ele, e se alguem perguntasse... Ele também tivera diversos motivos para se apaixonar por Eker. Por mais que essa tivesse sido a coisa mais idiota que já fizera em toda a sua vida. Literalmente, toda sua vida. Uma recapitulação dos acontecimentos e reflexões que levaram o menino ruivo até o fim daquele caminho.<br/>Historia baseada em um rpg privado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Começo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Eker Rokudo não me pertence, mas uso com a devida permissão do criador.  
> O mundo no qual a história se desenrola é o mundo de Psycho Pass, no entanto não há relação com personagens do anime propriamente dito.

“Eu quero que você faça uma coisa para mim.”

 

\- Tirem ele do ar! Eu disse, tirem! AGORA!

\- Ele simplesmente enlouqueceu?!

\- A onde você vai?

\- Não podemos deixar que ele faça isso!

\- Não podemos fazer isso, chefe!

\- Por que não?!

\- Não conseguimos!

Os gritos dele preenchiam o ar, havia certa raiva contida neles, mas o que realmente se ouvia era a dor, o medo. Não havia barulho de choro, mas as lágrimas escorriam a força por seu rosto.

“E não importa o que aconteça, Não Pare de Transmitir”

 

* * *

 

“Se pudesse mesmo mudar o Sistema, você faria? Mesmo se sua própria vida corresse perigo no processo? Morreria por esse ideal?”

Foi com essas perguntas que tudo começara para si, dois anos atrás, dentro do carro do investigador que deveria lhe vigiar, já que teoricamente era um criminoso perigoso. Um investigador que matara com o próprio canivete de estimação o alvo que perseguiam, por simples prazer, e usara a Dominator apenas para se livrar das provas.

Ele lembrava a primeira vez que vira Eker fazer aquilo. Na época o investigador não tivera intenção de ser pego em flagrante, mas Lino achava que o homem de cabelos azuis não se importara muito com o fato depois de descobrir.

Lembrava-se de ser uma de suas primeiras missões, ele ainda estava conhecendo o homem de cabelos azuis, olhos bicolores, magro como uma modelo e altura acima da média. Não sabia muito mais do que o nome dele e o fato dele ser tão irritante que tinha vontade de soca-lo toda vez que ele abria a boca. E de provavelmente não seguir direito as recomendações. Porque ele não achava que fizesse parte das recomendações o investigador deixar um novo criminoso latente, recém-saído da contenção, sozinho em uma missão.

Fora o que Eker fizera naquela noite e o ruivo baixinho logo descobrira o porquê. Se o outro não o tivesse deixado sozinho, nunca teria alcançado o alvo a tempo de se divertir com ele.

Era essa a palavra que o mais alto usava: Diversão.

Lembrava-se de quando os encontrara. De como o alvo estava desarmado, implorando desesperado, e do jeito que Eker, ao invés de seguir o protocolo e lhe apontar a Dominator, pegara um canivete de dentro do bolso e se jogara sobre o homem com um sorriso que lhe gelara a espinha.

Lembrava-se de ficar paralisado vendo tudo acontecer à sua frente, escondido atrás do prédio mais próximo. A sensação de incredulidade não saía de seu peito. Eker era um inspetor! Ele não era suposto a sequer poder fazer aquilo sem que o sistema o detectasse e diversos robôs de controle de matiz aparecessem para pedir inutilmente que ele parasse o que estava fazendo! Mas nada daquilo parecia que ia acontecer, não haviam robôs ou alarmes soando, e ele não podia ficar simplesmente quieto assistindo e fingir que nada acontecera. Estava errado! Eles sequer precisavam matar aquele homem e a crueldade com a qual Eker o fazia...

\- Parado! – Ordenara quando finalmente conseguira se mover, notando que já era tarde demais para o criminoso, no entanto. O próprio Eker já se levantava. Aquela era uma posição irônica. Um criminoso latente prendendo um inspetor.

Ou ao menos foi isso que achou que aconteceria, afinal fazia sentido certo? Era apenas ativar a Dominator e ela o detectaria e o paralisaria. No entanto, Eker não pareceu nenhum pouco preocupado com seu comportamento, pelo contrário, ele apenas riu de canto.

\- Que gracinha, agora fique quietinho enquanto eu termino isso. – E viu o inspetor erguer a própria Dominator e pulverizar o corpo no chão como se a arma apontada para ele não fosse nada de importante.

\- Eu mandei você-

\- Ficar parado?

O sorriso sádico do inspetor pareceu ter aumentado quando ele finalmente dirigiu a atenção a si, virando o rosto para lhe encarar. O ruivo apenas continuou a fita-lo com o semblante sério. Não queria parecer nervoso, mas o coração batia tremendamente forte, em parte por medo, em parte por raiva. Lino podia ser considerado um criminoso, mas tinha um senso forte de justiça, e o que Eker havia acabado de fazer contrariava completamente tudo o que deveria ser certo... E isso fazia seu sangue ferver. Mas forçou-se a permanecer com uma expressão dura, não queria que ele visse toda a incredulidade e receio que sentia agora, mas pensava em algum lugar de sua mente que o inspetor podia facilmente ver o suor que lhe escorria pelo canto da testa.  No entanto, se Eker podia fazer isso, não deu sinal.

– Acha que pode fazer alguma coisa contra mim? Por que não checa a sua arma então? – A cada palavra, o inspetor dava um passo em sua direção, porém, a calma com a qual ele fazia isso não demonstrava raiva ou ameaça, apenas descontração. Ainda assim o ruivo ficava mais tenso a cada centímetro a menos entre seus corpos. Ele só parou quando já estavam muito próximos, à distância de um braço talvez, menor até.

O ruivo ficara desconfiado. E se ele fizesse algo contra si enquanto checasse a Dominator? Olhou para Eker, com o canivete ensanguentado em uma mão e a arma na outra, um sorriso arrogante no rosto. Mas decidiu tentar, se Eker ainda não havia atacado, não achava que o faria naquele espaço de tempo.

O que viu foi como um balde de agua fria em sua cabeça. Ele tentou procurar explicações, mas não havia. Não tinha se passado tempo o bastante para a matiz de Eker se estabilizar, e considerando a gravidade do que fizera, era para ela estar pior do que a sua... Mas ela estava clara como água.

E aquilo deve ter se refletido em sua expressão, a surpresa, o choque, a decepção. A incoerência. Viu o jeito divertido com que Eker o olhou e sabia que sua expressão impassível se desfizera completamente. Depois do choque, veio a raiva.

\- Você não vai sair livre dessa.- Rosnou, entredentes, antes mesmo de pensar.

\- Não vou? – Ele parecia quase inocente ao perguntar. – É a palavra de um criminoso contra a minha. Um inspetor de matiz exemplar. – Ele sorriu, mas por algum motivo Lino não achava que estivesse rindo de si, a graça estava em outra coisa. Viu Eker fechar o canivete e guarda-lo no bolso, calmo, enquanto o ruivo pensava no que ele tinha dito. Eker tinha razão, quem acreditaria em um criminoso quando a matiz do inspetor estava tão limpa? O sistema deveria saber, deveria ser capaz de identificar perigo e se ele não lia perigo em Eker... Quem acreditaria que ele era perigoso?

— Como? – Perguntou. Como ele fazia aquilo? Havia alguma técnica?! E mesmo que não tivesse elaborado melhor a pergunta, achava que Eker tinha acompanhado bem seu raciocínio porque assim que o ouviu ele deu de ombros, com um sorriso meio conformado no rosto, como se já esperasse a pergunta.

— Quem sabe? Mas eu poderia te matar aqui e agora, e minha matiz continuaria clara. Enquanto isso, não precisamos olhar a sua para saber como ela está, não é? — E apesar do inspetor estar falando abertamente sobre mata-lo e estar perto o suficiente para fazer isso, a única coisa que Lino pensava naquela hora era como aquele sorriso ficara ainda mais irritante inserido naquela fala. Porém, pela primeira vez, talvez o que irritasse Lino não fosse o ilusionista. – Então por que não para de desperdiçar o nosso tempo e abaixa essa coisa? Não aconteceu nada demais, apenas cumprimos nosso trabalho.

\- Nosso trabalho?! – Gritou. A irritação em sua voz era evidente e foi isso que arrancou um riso irônico de Eker.

\- Tínhamos nosso alvo e agora ele foi eliminado, tudo deu certo. Mas é claro que se ficarmos aqui parados alguém vai achar que algo deu errado. – E os olhos, o azul e o vermelho, pousaram em cima de sua arma mais uma vez. Lino não tinha motivos para continuar teimando em aponta-la para ele. A arma não funcionaria em Eker se ainda o lia como alguém de matiz clara, e acreditava nele quando dizia que a cor dele não mudaria mesmo que tentasse pular em cima de si para lhe matar. Então mesmo que ele tentasse, ela não seria uma defesa, mas não achava que ele quisesse mesmo lhe matar de todo jeito, se não já o teria feito. – Bom menino. – Ouviu-o dizer, assim que baixou a arma, e viu-o se virar para seguir caminho para a base.

\- Vai simplesmente me deixar saber disso? – Porque parecia bom demais tê-lo pego em flagrante e sair ileso daquele jeito.

\- Bom, você não vai dizer nada de todo jeito, vai? – Mas Eker não esperou por resposta, ela já havia sido dada na discussão anterior. – Então que perigo você representa?

Nenhum. Na verdade, ninguém dentro do sistema representaria qualquer perigo para Eker. A situação não podia parecer pior até ouvir a resposta que ele dera quando finalmente chegaram na base e Lino questionou-o sobre seus motivos.

\- Por que eu faço isso? – Era como se aquele sorriso de canto nunca sumisse do rosto dele. – Porque eu sinto prazer.

Prazer, diversão. Era isso que ele sentia ao tirar a vida os outros com as próprias mãos. E ele não parecia nem um pouco constrangido ao confessar aquilo.

Lino demorou a realmente processar tudo aquilo. Em sua cabeça era muito difícil entender a satisfação em tirar a vida de outra pessoa. Pensou se talvez isso fosse semelhante à satisfação em punir os outros pelas merdas que faziam, mas... Mas ainda achava que era um sentimento diferente.

E como Eker podia sair impune daquilo? Só porque uma máquina idiota dizia que ele era inocente?!

A resposta parecia bem óbvia se ele tivesse simplesmente parado para ver o que estava debaixo de seu nariz, mas foi um sonho que finalmente lhe esfregou a realidade na cara.

Ele via seus colegas de departamento apontarem duas Dominators, uma para si e uma para Eker. Ele não se lembrava bem o porquê, mas não conseguia se mexer, suas mãos estavam amarradas. Eker possuía um canivete e desenhava com ele em seu torso com o mesmo sorriso sádico que usara para matar seu alvo. Mas a arma que monitorava Eker não acusava nada, já aquela que lhe monitorava... Continuava lhe acertando com o raio paralisante a cada maldito minuto, até que a dor fez com que a cor de sua matiz explodisse. Então veio o último tiro.

Levantara assustado. A respiração descompassada, estava suando frio. Ao mesmo tempo algo parecia ter atingido sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo que aquele tiro imaginário lhe atingira. Tudo para si estava claro agora. Diferente de outras vezes que acordava confuso do meio de um pesadelo, dessa vez ele parecia saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Respirou fundo deixando-se absorver a conclusão que estivera a todo o tempo à sua frente.

Um único pensamento pulsava em sua cabeça: Estava errado, estava tudo errado.

O problema não era ele, ou os criminosos, ou as maquinas... Ele vivia em um mundo completamente quebrado. E incrivelmente a coisa mais quebrada ali não era Eker... Era o sistema.

Uma pessoa que podia afirmar gostar de matar os outros com as próprias mãos e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Aquele era o ser humano que o Sistema considerava decente.

Enquanto Lino? Lino havia perdido a cabeça uma única vez, em uma fila de restaurante. O cara que ele atacara não levara mais do que simples socos no rosto e agora já devia estar irritando outra pessoa pela cidade.

Lino era um caso perdido. Um criminoso perigoso.

E foi assim que todas as suas respostas às perguntas de Eker aquele dia no carro foram “Sim.” Sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim.

Se ele teria reconsiderado caso soubesse o que aconteceria?

...

Não.


	2. Enxergando o humano

“Você podia ter simplesmente o matado, sem nenhuma palavra. O aterrorizado um pouco. Você não fez”

 

Lino podia achar que o sistema era quebrado, ele podia querer muda-lo e dar tudo de si para fazer isso, mas não importava o tamanho de sua determinação, o ruivo não teria sido capaz de confiar nas conspirações de Eker se ele fosse o monstro que parecia ser.

O que significava que ele enxergava alguma humanidade no inspetor. No meio de todo aquele sadismo e perversão, o criminoso conseguia ver algo de bom no parceiro, algo que ele tinha certeza que sequer os próprios companheiros de resistência enxergavam.

Talvez aquilo fosse apenas o ruivo tentando justificar as ações do investigador, mas não era assim que ele via, principalmente quando se lembrava da primeira vez que cogitara que Eker tivesse feito alguma coisa boa por um desconhecido. Admitia que algumas vezes podia forçar a interpretação, mas naquela isso acontecera sem que ele mesmo percebesse.

Na época já não enxergava o outro como um monstro sem sentimentos, fazia um tempinho que vira do inspetor um lado que era assustadoramente humano, mas achava que aquele lado se manifestava em uma única situação bem especifica. Para todos os outros assuntos e com todas as outras pessoas ele achava que Eker era apenas... Insensível, ou cruel, mas sádico com certeza.

Aquele simples acontecimento começou a mudar sua visão sobre isso.

Fora no mesmo dia em que Eker lhe convidara para participar do seu plano. A missão que os levara à toda aquela situação não tinha sido diferente de muitas outras que já haviam tido desde que descobrira o que o inspetor fazia com os criminosos, o objetivo era simples: Eles tinham que encontrar seu alvo e neutraliza-lo.

Eles começaram a noite com mais um dos joguinhos doentios do homem de cabelos azuis: ambos se separavam e se Lino chegasse ao criminoso primeiro, talvez, só talvez, ele tivesse a chance de detê-lo e leva-lo ainda vivo. A diferença era que naquela noite... Ele realmente chegara ao alvo antes do inspetor.

Estavam em uma área grande, em um terreno abandonado da cidade. A área, no entanto, não tinha saída, era fechada com cercas de arame. O criminoso corria à frente do ruivo tentando escapar até que se viu de cara com à cerca no final do terreno. Lino parou, a respiração rápida pela corrida. Apontou a Dominator para o homem a uma distância segura para si, ativou a arma e ouviu a voz dela em sua cabeça: “Modo: Eliminação”. O coração disparou, não era essa sua intenção. Sua intenção era salva-lo e não o matar de um jeito ou de outro.

Apertou a arma nas mãos sem disparar, dividido... Tinha um trabalho a fazer e sentia a pressão de saber que o investigador podia chegar a qualquer momento, então... Então talvez fosse melhor acabar com aquilo logo. “É melhor do que ser cortado com uma faca”, pensou ainda meio incerto, o dedo tremendo no gatilho.

-Vai mesmo atirar nele, Lino? – Estacou ouvindo a voz de Eker atrás de si. Fora pego de surpresa, não o ouvira se aproximar. - Você sabe o que vai acontecer se o fizer... A ordem é a de eliminar, não há outra opção.

Sentiu raiva de repente, sabendo que agora que ele chegara não podia realmente tomar sua decisão. Ainda que decidisse atirar no criminoso, não duvidava que o inspetor lhe atingisse antes, lhe incapacitando e ficando com o caminho livre para fazer o que quisesse com seu alvo. O baixinho olhou de esguelha em direção ao investigador, sabia que ele estava longe o suficiente para ativar a Dominator contra si, então já imaginava que estivesse mirando em suas costas, mas quando o avistou... Ele estava apenas ali parado, lhe observando. Segurava a arma apontada para o chão e estava apenas esperando que suas palavras fizessem efeito.

Maldito fosse.

\- Ele está rendido Eker, não há necessidade! – Fora o que respondeu, voltando os olhos para o alvo, mas sabia que era completamente inútil contrariar.

Por que não era a Eker quem tinha que convencer, sua própria arma decidira que aquele homem deveria morrer e argumentar não valeria de nada. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte sendo assolado pelo sentimento de inutilidade, para completar o inspetor tirara as palavras da sua boca:

\- Eu e você sabemos disso... Sabemos da realidade, nós a vivemos, dia após dia. – Ouviu-o e sentiu-se tremer um pouco. O homem à sua frente começou a murmurar pedindo clemencia. A arma não mudara seu status. - Ele pode estar aqui por um erro, um acaso, ou porque, como você, está faltando sexo pra animar a vida dele. Mas os motivos não importam para o Sistema, não é? – Maldito inspetor assassino e arrogante, o ruivo podia muito bem imaginar o sorriso que ele tinha agora. Queria soca-lo na cara só para espantar aquela curvaturinha de seus lábios.- Deixe que só um de nós seja um assassino de verdade, Lino... Solte a arma.

Ele encarou pela última vez o painel da própria arma antes de abaixa-la, deixando que Eker tomasse o criminoso como ele queria desde o começo. Sentiu-se covarde, fraco, não estava entregando o alvo porque ele iria morrer de todo jeito, estava entregando o alvo... Porque ele tinha medo de virar um assassino.  Sentiu o peito apertar e provavelmente teria remoído muito mais isso se não tivesse visto o que acontecera em seguida.

Lino guardava em sua mente a imagem da primeira vez em que vira Eker matar, o prazer nos olhos dele, a impiedade. Ele achava que era isso que aconteceria sempre que o investigador colocasse as mãos em um de seus alvos, na verdade, ele tinha bastante certeza disso porque já vira a mesma cena outras vezes.

Porém naquela vez o inspetor parecia um tanto diferente, mesmo em seu jeito de andar. O mais alto passou por si com passos leves e se ajoelhou ao lado do homem suplicante. Lino não conseguiu ouvir o que ele dissera, mas vira o criminoso sorrir. Depois disso não houve sequer tempo de pensar, em uma hora ele sorria, na outra estava morto, e Eker novamente guardava seu canivete. A imagem do caçador excitado com sua presa foi substituída por um momento pela do carrasco. O que não significava que Eker não apreciara aquilo, obviamente, mas era de alguma forma... Menos cruel.

 - O que disse a ele? - Perguntara com curiosidade, o sorriso do morto surgindo em sua mente.

\- Que isso é melhor do que viver na coleira

A resposta do inspetor atingira-o em cheio. Doía, afinal, ele era um criminoso que vivia na coleira. No entanto, o jeito quase pacífico com que o homem se fora lhe mostrara que a perspectiva de não ter o mesmo destino que o seu o acalmara.

Era estranho pensar que o mais velho consolara uma de suas vítimas, e apesar do gosto por assassinatos e de sua eterna recusa a admitir que tinha sentimentos... Eker acabava de lhe provar, sem sequer perceber, que ainda era humano. Ali começara a sua mania de enxergar humanidade nos atos do parceiro, quando discretamente a ideia de que o maior tinha tido alguma compaixão por sua vítima se enfiara em sua cabeça.

E essa ideia permanecera em sua mente pelo resto da noite e muito provavelmente tinha ajudado a definir sua resposta para ele, porque mesmo que aquele “sim” estivesse na ponta da língua, ele ainda pensara um pouco antes de dar ao investigador a resposta definitiva. Se questionava se podia confiar em alguém que matava com tanta frieza.

A resposta veio em duas imagens que lhe tomaram a mente: O sorriso do criminoso que morrera há pouco... E uma mulher japonesa de olhos perigosos, trancada dentro de uma cela, que conversava com uma pessoa que era exatamente igual ao inspetor, mas que se comportava como uma criança carente.

Essa fora a primeira vez em que percebera que Eker não era apenas um monstro.

Estavam indo visitar um criminoso latente, mas não qualquer criminoso. A mãe do inspetor. O ruivo não teve certeza de como seria aquela visita, mas a visão que teve do mais velho ali dentro, sentado em sua cadeia e olhando para aquela mulher através do vidro... O jeito que os olhos dele brilhavam, até mesmo o tom de voz que ele usava... Ele nunca tinha visto Eker dessa forma, o inspetor não passava de uma criança grande que parecia querer atravessar aquele vidro e apertar a mãe em seus braços.

Foi depois de ver aquilo que concluiu que Eker não era um monstro, porque afinal um monstro não teria tanto amor por uma única pessoa. Ele concluíra que Eker simplesmente tinha decidido pegar todo esse amor, e qualquer outro sentimento que ele começasse a sentir, e enfiar em uma pequena caixinha, trancando-a com chaves e correntes criando a sua própria caixinha de pandora, que para finalizar ele tentava jogar em um poço profundo para não se deixar assombrar por emoções. O que é claro só indicava o quanto o mais velho era quebrado e perturbado, mas o ruivo ainda achava que isso era melhor do que ser algum tipo de assassino livre de sentimentos.

Naquele dia com Kyoya, no entanto, o poço tinha perdido sua profundidade e as correntes tinham afrouxado o suficiente para que a caixa ficasse meio aberta, dando ao baixinho um vislumbre dos sentimentos do maior. Desde aquele dia o ruivo deixara suas barreiras contra Eker caírem um pouco, afinal, já não podia negar que ele tinha um lado humano, e sendo assim... Tinha que trata-lo como uma pessoa e não como um monstro.

Ele se lembrara rapidamente de tudo isso dentro do carro naquele dia, foram coisas que passaram como flashes em sua mente, sendo inclusive o ponto definitivo que o fizera responder afirmativamente ao outro. Também fora o que o impulsionara a pressionar o inspetor sobre o que ele fizera, tentando arrancar dele alguma confissão de compaixão.

\- Você não é tão ruim quanto diz ser. – Tinha dito a ele, sentado no banco do carro enquanto esperavam a outra equipe, pouco depois de ter concordado em entrar para o esquema do qual ainda não sabia muito.

O homem de cabelos azuis virara o rosto para encara-lo, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se achasse que de repente o ruivo tivesse perdido a razão. O baixinho sabia, claro, que Eker se via como nada além do monstro do qual ele próprio desconfiava minutos atrás. Podia até mesmo imaginar o que o maior pensava: “O que faz ele pensar assim?”, ou talvez para ser mais justo com a personalidade do companheiro: “O quão inocente você é, ruivinho, para insistir em acreditar nisso?”

Achava que muitos concordariam com Eker na parte da inocencia, mas só porque o investigador não os deixara chegar perto o bastante para que vissem o que ele vira.

\- O que te faz pensar isso? – O mais velho perguntou, provavelmente segurando a dose de cinismo e sarcasmo que devia estar pendurada na ponta de sua língua. A curiosidade dele era genuína.

O ruivo sorriu de canto naquela hora, achava que o inspetor sabia exatamente o que o fazia pensar aquilo, ele só não ia admitir

\- Você mesmo disse: Você consolou aquele cara antes de mata-lo. – Disse, dando de ombros. Não era algo profundo ou escondido que ele tinha feito, era algo bem na cara na verdade, bem simples.

\- Besteira. – O investigador tentou desconversar, desviando o olhar para fora do veículo como se esperasse o resto da equipe, mas o ruivo não se deixava levar por essa.

\- Sabe que é verdade. Você podia ter simplesmente o matado, sem nenhuma palavra. O aterrorizado um pouco. Você não fez.

\- Não estava no clima – O mais velho dissera e o ruivo sabia muito bem que era uma mentira, mas decidira não insistir no assunto, para si a verdade do ato de Eker era bem clara, mas se o inspetor não queria ser visto como humano, o menor não insistiria em contraria-lo, ao menos não naquela noite.

Essa seria a primeira, em muitas vezes, em que o ruivo sugeriria ao investigador que ele era mais humano do que ele realmente pensava. Também seria a primeira vez de muitas outras em que, depois de ouvir Eker negar tudo o que dissera, ele guardaria para si essa impressão de humanidade que tinha dele em pequenas anotações mentais que aos poucos o envolveriam, se tornando verdades escondidas que só ele e Eker compartilhavam,  fazendo-o sentir-se mais próximo do detetive, mesmo que na realidade eles não tivessem nada.

Ou ao menos era nisso que Eker queria que ele acreditasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que a cena final não foi bem assim que aconteceu, mas eu escrevi enquanto estava offline e não pude conferir o histórico, quando eu li... Pareceu bom deixar assim. Espero que goste.


	3. Chapter 3

“Relacionamentos reais... Exigem sentimentos reais. E isso eu não tenho para oferecer a você (...)”

Fora o que Eker lhe dissera no início de tudo aquilo, na segunda vez em que tinha se deixado dormir com ele, logo depois de lhe questionar sobre o estado do relacionamento deles, ou se sequer havia um. Os dois ainda estavam na cama e o investigador vestia uma camisola azul, a mesma que usara na missão por debaixo do holograma, o ruivo por sua vez já não vestia nada. Sua cabeça, no entanto, borbulhava em pensamentos, porque desde a primeira vez que se deitara com Eker havia algo lhe comendo por dentro.

Lino não era do tipo que sabia diferenciar sexo de romance, ele tinha plena consciência disso. Talvez fosse a falta de maturidade sexual, a falta de experiências que a isolação lhe rendera nessa área, o porquê não era importante, ele só sabia que não era capaz de fazer isso. Então quando foi para cama pela primeira vez com Eker... Ele soube que estava muito fodido.

Decidira que se isso acontecesse de novo, ele levantaria o assunto. Perguntaria a Eker o que eles eram um para o outro, por mais que achasse que já sabia muito bem a resposta e ela não era nada animadora. Ele tentou até mesmo ser um pouco otimista, talvez lá no fundo da caixa de pandora o inspetor tivesse começado a se envolver consigo...

Foi o que fez naquela noite, logo depois do sexo, quando o assunto lhe voltou à cabeça. O homem de cabelos azuis estava deitado a seu lado, mas o criminoso evitou olha-lo por um tempo, enquanto criava coragem para perguntar algo que o fazia se sentir tão... Vulnerável.

\- Eker, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntou para começar. O inspetor virou o rosto para si, curioso com o que se passava em sua cabeça.

\- É claro. – O ruivo ainda precisou de um tempo a mais para formular sua pergunta, respirando fundo enquanto se preparava.

-O que é isso pra você? – Não era a pergunta mais bem elaborada, mas na situação em que estava e com o ritmo que batia seu coração, ele não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor.

O esforço também não teria valido à pena. Quando Eker lhe respondeu, ele recebeu nada mais nada menos que a resposta que deveria estar esperando. Doeu, é claro, era por isso que ele não se permitia ser otimista normalmente... Como pensava, os pessimistas não se decepcionavam. Não que achasse que tinha esse direito, no fundo ele sabia o que ouviria, certo?

-Sou galinha por natureza, Lino, além de uma péssima companhia a longo prazo com essa matiz perfeitamente falsa. Estou aqui porque o sexo é bom... Você tem interesse em tentar algo mais íntimo, não é?

Para o baixinho não importava o interesse que tinha se o outro não sentia o mesmo, como o parceiro deixara claro logo depois. Ainda hoje podia ouvi-lo repetindo aquilo, dizendo que ele não tinha sentimentos para oferecer... Machucava ouvir esse tipo de coisa, e machucava mais ainda porque Lino não acreditava que fosse verdade, mas ele nunca convenceria o mais alto sobre isso, muito menos em uma conversa pós-sexo...

Esse foi o motivo de decidir se afastar do inspetor. Era a coisa obviamente saudável a se fazer. O problema do ruivo é que ele nunca abraçava completamente aquilo que seria saudável para si. Ah, sim, ele planejava se afastar, mas não completamente.

Na verdade, a primeira coisa que viera em sua cabeça fora se afastar no sentido de não se permitir mais transar com o mais alto. Achava que assim podia ao menos impedir que o que quer que sentisse continuasse. O que ele logo descobriu que não funcionava direito. Claro, não precisava ser um gênio para deduzir isso, mas o criminoso preferia ignorar a verdade até que ela estivesse tão próxima de si que já não fosse mais possível faze-lo. Então só havia uma coisa a ser feita para matar aquele sentimento: Cortar o mal pela raiz. Afastar-se de Eker, pedir mudança de setor, tira-lo de sua vida, mas Lino não estava disposto a fazer isso, e isso ficou claro depois do primeiro encontro deles após o questionamento do ruivo.

 Não era bem um encontro porque tinham simplesmente passado o tempo inteiro no dormitório do ruivo assistindo a um musical, o que facilitou para que o baixinho evitasse qualquer tipo de contato sexual com o mais velho naquela noite. O filme tinha acabado há pouco e Lino estava fazendo sanduíches de carne atrás do balcão que separava a pequena cozinha do resto da sala. Tinha acabado de negar uma das insinuações sexuais de Eker quando o ouviu dizer:

-Resistir à tentação não vai ajudar muito... – O homem de olhos heterocromos comentou, ainda sentado no sofá, encarando o mais novo enquanto ele cozinhava.

O ruivo o ignorou, sentindo-se irritado. Ele odiava quando o parceiro lia sua mente. Continuou fritando a carne, notando-o levantar-se do sofá para se aproximar de si. Soube nessa hora que ignorar o assunto não faria com que Eker desistisse dele.

-Prefere que eu me afaste, Lino? – O investigador perguntou, fazendo o ruivo erguer o olhar para encara-lo. Sentia que a cada segundo que se passava, o maior entrava mais fundo em sua mente. Imaginava que não devia ser difícil para o outro concluir o motivo de se recusar a transar com ele naquela noite, ainda assim a sensação de que o companheiro antecipava seus pensamentos e passos permanecia consigo.

Lino ponderou antes de responder, pousando a espátula no balcão e pensando no que acabara de ouvir. O tom sério com que o inspetor lhe questionara, o jeito que lhe olhara ao se aproximar... O menor tinha quase certeza que se dissesse sim, no outro dia já não o veria mais. Aquela era sua chance de sair do buraco em que havia se enfiado.

\- Não. – Aparentemente, no entanto, ele preferia morrer na lama.

Se Lino pudesse julgar pela expressão de Eker ao ouvir aquilo, ele diria que o investigador não tinha ido fundo o bastante na sua mente para adivinhar o quão autodestrutivo o ruivo poderia ser. Chegara a ser engraçado ver a cara de surpresa do mais velho, era a primeira vez que o deixava literalmente sem palavras.

Por um momento o criminoso apenas conseguiu apreciar o que acontecera, logo depois imaginou se Eker se perguntava o mesmo que ele... O quão tolo ele era para insistir em tal situação? O homem de cabelos azuis levou bem menos tempo para responder a essa pergunta, enquanto o mais novo sequer chegou à uma conclusão naquele dia. De fato, ele demorou para notar a gravidade da situação em que se metera, e mesmo assim seu sentimento não tinha diminuído em nada.

No entanto, ele não achava que era o único que estava agindo como tolo. Ousava dizer que, por mais que o mais velho pintasse a si mesmo como um monstro insensível, os sentimentos dele também estavam aflorando. O ruivo só não tinha certeza se Eker estava começando a sentir algo, ou se a situação estava tão fora do controle dele que ele quase não conseguia fingir que era um muro.

Por que achava aquilo? Tinha diversos motivos. Um deles era que o jeito que o inspetor se comportava durante o sexo havia mudado – e sim, com o tempo o ruivo desistira de resistir a isso.- O inspetor continuava com o mesmo fogo que tinha antes, os mesmos fetiches meio esquisitos, a coisa estranha – e excitante- de gostar de levar uns tapas de vez em quando. Isso continuava o mesmo, mas havia algo a mais... Uma entrega a mais.

Talvez quando o dono dos olhos heterocromáticos tinha lhe respondido que aquilo era apenas sexo, bom, Lino achava que era provavelmente o que o investigador sentia na época, já agora, algo havia mudado. O criminoso nunca saberia definir esse algo, mas isso se cruzava com um fato sobre Eker que aprendera com a convivência: era através do sexo que o maior entedia as pessoas. O ruivo tinha teorias sobre aquilo, a que mais gostava era que o sexo era a única hora em que Eker estava tão entregue às sensações que ele também conseguia sentir as emoções dos outros. Ia ainda mais longe, o inspetor não apenas sentia as emoções dos outros, mas ele baixava a guarda o suficiente para demonstrar um pouco dos sentimentos que ele “não possuía”.

Até Lino tinha que admitir que aos olhos de qualquer um que soubesse do sadismo do companheiro essas teorias eram completamente exageradas, mas ele acreditava que havia certa verdade naquilo. De fato, apesar de doer quando pensava nisso, ele imaginava que qualquer um que tivesse se deitado com Eker no passado por mais de uma vez poderia identificar algo parecido. E a reação do investigador na vez que lhe sugerira tal teoria apenas reforçava sua impressão.

Não fora o que ele dissera na ocasião, mas o que fizera.

\- Sabe esse negócio de se comunicar através do sexo? – O ruivo perguntara, em mais uma das conversas que tinham na cama no fim da noite. O rosto estava corado, mas não era apenas por vergonha da pergunta que fizera, ainda que estivesse tímido com ela, tão tímido que encarava o teto, por mais que sentisse os olhos bicolores sobre si. O dono daqueles olhos permanecia deitado de lado, lhe encarando.

\- O que tem isso? – Aquele era mais um dos momentos em que o investigador parecia saber exatamente o que o ruivo estava pensando. Com o tempo o criminoso aprendera a identificar essas situações. Acontecia quando o mais velho o encarava com aquele olhar que quase brilhava de expectativa. Expectativa, Lino achava, de descobrir se estava certo ou errado. Esse mesmo olhar possuía um sútil toque de diversão. Eker achava muito divertido o jeito que o parceiro gostava de associar alguns dos comportamentos impensados dele a atos realmente... Humanos.

\- Você não só percebe o que os outros sentem por você. – O menor começou a falar, virando apenas o rosto para olhá-lo, os olhos castanhos avermelhados se encontrando com o azul e o vermelho. – Você também demonstra muita coisa que sente. – Seu tom era sério porque aquilo não era uma provocação, e o companheiro podia ver muito bem isso ao encarar de volta aqueles olhos avermelhados.

Naquele dia, Eker podia ter rido, o que também seria uma reação normal, e em geral significava que o ruivo tinha errado feio, mas sua reação fora outra. Algo que ele fazia normalmente quando, apesar de achar que Lino estava errado, ele sentia que havia um fundo de verdade no que o criminoso dizia.

O investigador sorriu de canto como se achasse aquilo divertido, mas não era o sorriso cínico de sempre, e o tempo que ele demorou para lhe responder lhe mostrava que pensava em algo mais.

\- Você realmente gosta de pensar que eu sou um pouco normal, não é?

Essa foi mais uma das perguntas do mais velho a qual o menor respondeu com um simples bufar, que lhe rendeu uma conversa cheia de implicâncias logo depois. No entanto, ele ainda podia sentir durante o resto daquela noite que algo do que dissera martelava na cabeça do inspetor, provavelmente junto a outros diversos pensamentos aleatórios. Lino podia apostar que o investigador estava novamente tentando fechar sua caixinha de segredos, mas nessa aposta ele estaria meio errado. Não que Eker não estivesse tentando ignorar a parte humana que o outro sugerira que ele tivesse... Mas era também em outras coisas que ele pensava, coisas que o ruivo não imaginaria por um tempo.

Haviam ainda mais sinais desse desenvolvimento emocional. O mais óbvio fora quando Eker parara de sair com outras pessoas. No início ele insistia em negar que tinham qualquer coisa, mas depois de um tempo... Depois de um tempo ficou tudo implícito.

Lino não perguntava mais o que eles eram, na verdade ele não repetira a pergunta depois da primeira resposta que tivera, mas conforme o parceiro se aquietava consigo e começara até mesmo a procura-lo em seu quarto de vez em quando, e não apenas para sexo... O criminoso chegou à conclusão de que não precisava mais perguntar, ainda que no início ele sentisse algo estranho em relação a tudo isso. Como se fosse algo meio arquitetado...

Deixou essa ideia para trás pouco tempo depois, não via motivos para Eker planejar algo assim, e algumas das ações espontâneas do companheiro também traíam essa expectativa. Bastava comparar os atos dele no passado com o presente, por exemplo. E não estava falando dos atos ruins, mas do que ele fizera de bom.

Como quando ele tentava lhe consolar.

A primeira vez que o investigador pareceu se importar consigo fora no mesmo dia em que dissera que não se afastaria dele.

Já estavam sentados na mesa, Lino tinha acabado de comer o sanduiche e o prato de seu visitante estava vazio a algum tempo. O mais alto estivera basicamente lhe perguntando porque não queria se afastar dele e o criminoso respondera com a sinceridade que seu orgulho permitia, e ainda que tivesse tentado manter certa compostura, o ruivo continuava achando que se abrira demais para o outro.

As perguntas dele, o seu próprio raciocínio, tudo isso fez com que, pela primeira vez, Lino sentisse o peso da solidão em companhia de outra pessoa. Ele não conseguira disfarçar aquilo e tudo o que queria naquela hora era que Eker fingisse que não estava vendo.

O azulado, no entanto, tinha outros planos. Ele apenas abriu os braços lhe convidando a um abraço. Lembrava de ouvi-lo falar algo sobre também se sentir sozinho.

O mais novo aceitara aquele abraço, aquela compaixão... Porém ele não tinha realmente acreditado naquilo. Não que achasse que o outro não se sentia sozinho as vezes, só que naquele exato momento ele tinha a impressão de que o inspetor só fazia isso para o fazer sentir melhor. E não de um jeito sincero.

Não achara que Eker realmente se importava com o que quer que estivesse sentindo ali, mas que ele se via na obrigação de lhe consolar. Por fim, aceitara o ato e fingira simplesmente acreditar.

Hoje ele tinha ainda mais certeza de suas impressões sobre o que acontecera naquele dia porque ele já provara o gosto de como era quando o investigador se importava de verdade.

Foi na primeira vez em que matara alguém. Bom, a Dominator matara, tecnicamente, mas fora ele quem fizera o disparo...

Aquilo o afetara mais do que deveria ter afetado qualquer criminoso latente. Era uma de suas missões do trabalho “verdadeiro”. Ele estava dentro de um prédio, se separara de Eker no início da missão como era quase costume. O corredor era estreito e escuro, não havia luz, a não ser a que sua própria arma emitia. Aproximou-se da porta de um quarto a seu lado direito, apontando a arma para dentro do cômodo, mas não identificou nada lá... Voltou a seguir seu caminho.

Foram os ouvidos atentos que lhe avisaram. Ele virou-se rapidamente para trás e viu o homem de cabelos pretos, o terno meio acabado, a expressão insana. Ele lhe atacava com um machado.

O gesto foi instintivo.

O ruivo correu de costas enquanto a arma apontava para o homem.

“Modo: Eliminação”

Ele lembrava-se de ter pensado que não deveria ser assim, mas não havia mais corpo quando Lino caiu no chão. Não tinha bem certeza do que aconteceu depois, mas lembrava-se de correria, passos, muitas vozes e um par de olhos de cores diferentes o encarando com preocupação.

Depois disso o baixinho permanecera meio aéreo por um tempo. Ele não podia simplesmente se trancar em um quarto, se não fizesse seu trabalho seria trancafiado para sempre, mas isso não queria dizer que ele realmente estava onde seu corpo parecia estar. No fim, não soube por quantos dias ficou assim, mas as noites... As noites eram perturbadoras.

Fora Eker quem lhe tirara daquele estado. Ele invadira seu quarto certa madrugada e antes que o ruivo abrisse a boca o outro o fizera sentar-se no sofá.

— Já deixei você se lamentar por tempo demais.

Foi a primeira coisa que ele lhe disse e isso lhe deixou surpreso. Lino sequer imaginara que o mais velho fosse se importar com seu “trauma”, pelo contrário, achava que se ele fosse ter alguma reação, seria vê-lo como um fraco, afinal, obviamente ele não era afetado por aquilo. O ruivo ergueu o rosto para olha-lo, a surpresa evidente em seus olhos arregalados. Só o respondeu quando se recuperou do susto.

— Eu estou... — Dois dos dedos de Eker se encostaram em sua boca, interrompendo-o.

— Não você não está bem. – O investigador o encarou com dureza, para depois fechar os olhos, uma expressão de confusão em seu rosto. — Eu posso não entender o que você está sentindo Lino, mas você não está bem. Dá pra ver isso na sua cara. Desde que você matou aquele homem.

— É o que eu faço, Eker, eu sou apenas um cão. — Dissera mecanicamente, era nisso que tentava fazer se acreditar. O inspetor negou com a cabeça.

— Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade, Lino. Sabemos que era eu quem pegava todos eles. – Os olhos dele se fixaram em si. – Corte esse papinho de criminoso porque se você acreditasse nisso, nós dois não estaríamos onde estamos agora.

O ruivo não arranjou respostas contra aquilo, era a mais pura verdade. Se ele realmente acreditasse que era ruim e merecia estar atrás das grades, ele não acharia que o sistema estava tão errado.

— Eu sei que se você tivesse tido escolha, você não o teria matado. — Eker lhe encarava, até que um sorriso meio amargo apareceu no rosto do inspetor. — E quem tá te dizendo isso é um monstro que mata sem remorso. - O investigador murmurou a última parte, fazendo o ruivo querer contraria-lo.

Mas novamente, se o fizesse estaria apenas mentindo. Achava que o parceiro não era tão monstro quanto ele dizia, mas aquele aspecto especifico era verdade. O ruivo abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, as mãos que descansavam sobre as pernas se fecharam com raiva, sabia de tudo o que o amigo dizia, era o que repetia para si mesmo quando queria se sentir menos culpado.

\- Se não fosse por mim ele estaria...

\- Trancado em uma sala branca até enlouquecer. – Sentiu Eker sentar-se ao seu lado, e sentiu-se ser abraçado pelo ombro. Abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para olha-lo. Era possível notar em sua expressão o quanto estava desconfortável e o motivo não era segredo, o maior não fazia ideia do que o ruivo estava sentindo, mas se importava o bastante para tentar faze-lo se sentir melhor.

Daquela vez ele soube que o investigador estava ali porque se importava e não por causa de qualquer outra motivação social ou egoísta.

E todas essas mudanças, por mais pequenas que fossem, o ruivo guardava para si, como uma pequena conquista. Até mesmo o jeito que Eker começara a lhe olhar depois de um tempo, mesmo que ultimamente... Mesmo que ultimamente o investigador lhe olhasse de uma maneira meio esquisita.

Ele não sabia precisar quando começara, mas ele chutaria que fora mais ou menos na mesma época em que começaram a colocar o plano em prática e a soltarem os criminosos latentes. Os mesmos que haviam sido escolhidos a dedo tantos meses antes para simplesmente criar o caos na civilização e provar a ineficiência do sistema. Lino perguntava-se se Eker não estaria preocupado, mas essa preocupação não faria o menor sentido, afinal eles com certeza não seriam os primeiros à serem ligados à libertação dos criminosos. Até porque as pontas dos planos estavam todas amarradas, eles estavam inclusive se utilizando de meios legais para soltar essas pessoas! Não era como se ele e Eker fossem na prisão na calada da noite para libertarem os criminosos, tudo o que estavam fazendo até agora tinha sido dentro de uma corte, por uma pessoa que teoricamente sequer teria ligação consigo!

Então a hipótese da preocupação foi descartada, porém se não era isso, o ruivo não fazia ideia do que seria! Toda vez que sentia um olhar em cima de si e procurava identificar a fonte, lá estava Eker, fingindo que não o observava durante o almoço, atravessando um corredor, ou fingindo estar de olhos fechados deitado na cama. O baixinho não conseguia pensar em outro motivo de atrair tanta atenção, mas deveria ter algum, certo?

Os olhos de Eker pousaram mais uma vez na nuca do homem de cabelos vermelhos. As vezes ele desejava que o ruivo finalmente o escutasse, que ele juntasse as peças do que dizia, e talvez até mesmo gritasse lhe acusando ou tentasse ataca-lo... Ele não diria que se sentia culpado, mas saber que Lino acreditava tanto em si ao ponto de sequer perceber o que estava por vir quase o deixava triste.

O ruivo moveu-se na cama, virando-se para ele, o mais velho simplesmente fechou os olhos, a respiração calma e compassada, mas os dois sabiam que o menor não engolira aquilo.

\- O que você está escondendo de mim?

O maior ouviu o outro perguntar, baixinho, e desejou que ele parasse de ser tão estupido uma vez na vida e adivinhasse. Lino no entanto achava que não tinha pistas para descobrir isso por si mesmo, com um suspiro cansado ele virou de costas para Eker e fechou os olhos, apagando.

Levara apenas mais algumas semanas para ele descobrir a resposta para sua própria pergunta, tarde demais no entanto.

 


	4. Monstro

Nas semanas que se seguiram o relacionamento deles parecia quase perfeito, com ocasionais desavenças que se resolviam na cama. No entanto, quanto mais perfeito o relacionamento ficava, mais o ruivo se sentia observado e sua desconfiança crescia. A cada segurar de mãos em público - inclusive em frente de funcionários do lugar em que trabalhavam - e a cada gracinha que Eker fazia sobre eles com o pessoal do _projeto paralelo,_ mais o ruivo achava que tinha algo de errado acontecendo.  No início ele ainda chegava a questionar o namorado.

Lembrava-se de estar no escritório antes dos outros agentes e cães chegarem. Eker estava escrevendo algo no computador e quando passou por de trás dele pôde identificar algumas palavras em grego e italiano em meio ao texto japonês. Palavras que só conseguia identificar por revisar os relatórios do mais velhos. A frequência com a qual Eker usava essas palavras, às vezes, dizia o quão ansioso ele estava. Lino não conseguia ver esse sinal de ansiedade naquele momento no comportamento dele, no entanto, e ainda assim achava melhor perguntar.

\- Eker... O que está acontecendo? – O mais velho sequer lhe dirigiu o olhar, mas podia ver pelo leve reflexo no computador que ele sorria, achando graça de sua preocupação. Bem, não podia culpa-lo, ela era mesmo recorrente.

\- Estou escrevendo meu relatório, algum problema? – O homem de olhos heterocromáticos virou a cadeira rotatória até parar de frente para si, com aquele sorriso de canto. O ruivo tinha certeza que ele estava pensando em seduzi-lo enquanto não havia alguém ali, ou ao menos começar uma leve implicância para distraí-lo do assunto, mas dessa vez Lino não deixaria que ele sequer começasse..

O baixinho puxou a cadeira da outra mesa e sentou-se em frente a ele o encarando com seriedade.

\- Você sabe de algo que eu não sei? – O cantinho esquerdo da boca do mais velho se moveu um pouco, curvando-se para cima com um ar de diversão.

\- Você vai ter que ser mais específico porque tenho certeza de que sei muito mais coisas do que você. – O ruivo estreitou os olhos, não só pela implicância, mas pelo jeito que ela soou. Como se houvesse algo a mais na voz de Eker, um traço de... desgosto.

Pensou em como ser mais especifico, mas se o fizesse repetiria o diálogo de sempre:

“Eu vejo você me encarando, eu sei que tem algo errado.”

“Eu não posso encarar meu namorado?”

“Você sabe que não é disso que estou falando!”

“Talvez você esteja muito estressado... Eu posso te ajudar com isso...”

Essa era uma das discussões que normalmente acabava na cama. O ruivo suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e abaixando a cabeça, sentindo-se derrotado por um momento. Pensou um pouco sobre aquilo e imaginou que talvez não fosse algo sobre o projeto, ou sobre si, talvez fosse sobre ele...

\- Sua mãe está bem? – Perguntou, erguendo a cabeça aos poucos. Viu uma sombra passar pelo rosto de Eker, mas sempre havia uma sombra no rosto dele quando falavam de sua mãe. As vezes era tristeza, outras, raiva, ou ainda uma felicidade contida.

\- Como sempre. – Ele deu aquele sorriso amargo e só restava a Lino perguntar uma última coisa:

\- Eker... – O tom sério chamou a atenção do investigador. O Rokudo ainda tinha uma ponta de esperança de que o ruivo finalmente descobrisse tudo. – Você... Está doente? – Um ar de riso correu os lábios do homem de cabelos azuis. Um riso descontente, no entanto.

\- Você e essa sua mania de me tratar como uma pessoa decente. – O homem virou a cadeira de volta para o computador. – Eu estou ótimo Lino, não é comigo que você devia ficar se preocupando.

“Não é comigo que você devia se preocupar”

Essa era uma frase que ouvia muito de Eker, e normalmente isso não ativava nada em sua mente, era apenas algo que ignorava. E o fizera novamente naquele dia, os lábios se curvando para baixo em apenas um dos cantos, com frustração, antes que fossem chamados para resolver mais um caso.

Foi apenas à noite, enquanto estava deitado no sofá assistindo à televisão, que a frase lhe voltou à cabeça, mas com um sentido diferente ao normal. Talvez fosse algo que o personagem de um dos filmes de super-heróis que conseguia no mercado negro tivesse falado, talvez fosse apenas seu subconsciente, mas de repente ele se perguntou:

Se não era com Eker que devia se preocupar, era com quem?

Porque, agora que pensava no assunto, Eker nunca dissera que não precisava se preocupar. Todas as vezes ele falava exatamente a mesma coisa. Não precisava se preocupar com _ele_. O que... O que queria dizer que precisava se preocupar com outra pessoa? E a única pessoa a se preocupar além de Eker era ele mesmo: Lino.

Só que isso não fazia sentido. Porque ele e Eker participavam das mesmas atividades perigosas. Não era como se Lino estivesse em maior perigo que o investigador. É claro, ele tinha menos status, mas não achava que era do fato de ser um criminoso latente que Eker estava falando. Então só podia ser sobre o plano de acabar com o sistema, certo? Mas do jeito que o plano estava construído, eles quase não corriam perigo prático, e se corressem, o investigador correria tanto ou mais que ele. Afinal ele era um investigador, ele tinha muito mais a perder do que alguém que já perdera tudo. Fora a condição “especial dele”.

Ficara com isso na cabeça durante a noite, tentando entender porque deveria se preocupar tanto consigo. Falhara, e após dormir o assunto se perdera em meio a sonhos que não conseguiu lembrar. Ainda estava com essa pulga atrás da orelha, mas decidira deixar o assunto descansar. Pensar sem parar nisso não lhe daria nenhuma resposta, achava. Podia ainda estar apenas sendo paranoico, mesmo que esse não fosse seu tipo, talvez não estivesse acontecendo nada na realidade.

Foi apenas no outro dia que ele percebeu mais uma pista que vinha recebendo do investigador... E agora estava realmente falando como um maluco da teoria conspiracional. Eles estavam em um encontro quase informal com Marko. O hacker passava a eles os resultados de seus feitos para coloca-los à par da situação que a mídia tentava, em vão, esconder. Descobrira naquele dia, também, que eles tinham um contato na mídia que ajudava a vazar algumas notícias que seriam censuradas.

\- Com as noticias, a população está começando a se questionar. – O homem na televisão comentou.

\- Ou a entrar em pânico. – Corrigiu o homem de cabelos verdes, Gentian.

\- Era o resultado esperado. – Foi o ruivo quem se intrometeu, mas os outros apenas assentiram, sabiam disso. Todos sabiam o pânico que colocariam na cidade, era exatamente aquilo que ajudaria a pressionar o sistema judiciário à ceder às brechas da lei que Nero estaria tentando usar para libertar alguns criminosos. Dentre eles, algumas pessoas que haviam sido influenciadas por indivíduos que Lino e Eker ajudaram a soltar na rua e tinham as habilidade de mudarem as matizes alheias. Eram pessoas inocentes, com matizes límpidas, que haviam sido presas por cause de um único momento de oscilação. Eram o exemplo perfeito do porque aquele sistema era falho.

\- Na verdade, parece que estamos atingindo todos os resultados esperados. – Marko respondeu, e começou a citar mais exemplos, mas Lino não o ouvia.

\- Já não há como voltar atrás. – A voz de Eker foi baixa, um murmúrio. O ruivo sabia que era direcionado para si porque o homem o encarava pelo canto do olho, ao menos por um momento, antes de voltar a prestar atenção em Marko e estender a mão para segurar a de Lino.

Normalmente o criminoso acharia que isso era apenas uma declaração banal. Algo como “já chegamos até aqui” ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. No entanto, a pulga em sua orelha o fez se lembrar de que não era a primeira vez que ouvia uma frase dessa natureza vindo do namorado. No entanto, até aquele dia o que o ruivo ouvia do mais alto era exatamente o contrário.

“Você ainda pode pular fora se quiser”.

“Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás”.

“Sabe... Você ainda tem uma chance de desistir, ninguém vai te culpar”.

Ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Eker em sua cabeça e já não prestava atenção na reunião. Todas aquelas vezes em que achava que ele estava brincando, ou provocando, algumas em que achava que ele tinha medo de alguma falha nos planos... Se pensasse bem, agora o inspetor não parecia com medo e não tinha aquele brilho de brincadeira no olhar. Pelo contrário, havia um brilho ali bem diferente, algo em que não via no olhar dele antes. Agora que se lembrava de todas essas ocasiões ele percebia que Eker estivera sempre lhe sugerindo que desistisse. Era quase como se ele estivesse lhe agourando.

\- Lino? - O ruivo, saiu de seus pensamentos, voltando o rosto para Eker, vendo-o lhe olhar curioso. – O Marko já desligou.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu, mais do que rapidamente, instintivo. Viu Eker erguer ambas as sobrancelhas e coçou a cabeça. – Acho que estou cansado. Vou pra cama. – Percebeu que Gentian não estava mais lá... Há quanto tempo estava perdido em reflexões? Virou-se e sentiu as mãos enluvadas do inspetor.

\- Sem mim? – Sentia também o olhar dele, o sorriso insinuante não chegava aos olhos do inspetor. Ele se perguntava a onde a cabeça do ruivo estivera aquele tempo todo. O ruivo sorriu meio divertido, meio derrotado.

\- É claro que não. – Segurou a mão dele e puxou-o.

 

Lino não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Ele não tinha certeza se Eker estava dormindo também, mas não via motivos para o namorado desconfiar de algo, diferente de si. Todos os momentos que passara com Eker até agora estavam vindo de uma vez à sua mente. Cada frase do inspetor que insinuava que o ruivo estivesse em perigo constante era colocada, agora, em análise na mente do criminoso durante sua insônia. Por que tantos avisos? Que tipo de ameaça estava sobre ele? Se é que havia uma, porque se houvesse uma, Eker não teria sido mais direto ao lhe avisar? Quer dizer, por vezes falavam de tantas coisas que não deveriam, quando tinham certeza que estavam seguros o suficiente para isso. Então porque não lhe dizer que tipo de perigo corria e para o quê ficar atento?

A não ser que o perigo fosse alguém em quem confiassem? Levantou a possibilidade e começou a perguntar-se “quem”. Passou mentalmente pelos perfis das pessoas que os ajudavam e foi com esse tipo de pensamento que ele adormeceu.

Ele passara os dias seguintes tentando descobrir quem seria a ameaça, mas por fim ele percebeu que não fazia sentido. Ele tinha certeza de que se Eker sentisse ameaça de algum dos caras que trabalhavam junto com eles, ele logo se livraria dele e ninguém ficaria sabendo. Talvez Marko fosse o único intocável, mas o perfil dele não condizia com alguém que tentaria prejudicar a si.

Decidira deixar o assunto de lado. Havia mais um chamado. Uma situação com refém. Foram atender. Entraram na escola, dividiram-se em dois grupos: ele e Eker de um lado, os companheiros do outro. A sala de aula a onde os alunos estariam presos tinha duas portas e uma grande janela do lado em que estavam. O ruivo abaixou-se, aproveitando de sua estatura já naturalmente baixa, e espiou pela janela, mas ele não conseguiu ver o criminoso. Via apenas os alunos abaixados e um corpo estatelado no chão. Sinalizou para Eker que enviou uma mensagem para o grupo de apoio. O grupo entrou na sala, esperando encontrar o criminoso, mas ele não estava lá. O grupo de 10 alunos, alguns amarrados, outros apenas assustados, permaneciam agachados e um deles começou a explicar, entre os gaguejos, como o professor tinha surtado, feito uma aluna de refém e ordenado ao grupo que se amarrasse. E como, pouco antes de eles chegarem, o professor se irritara com o choro de uma das alunas e cortara o pescoço da refém principal que agora jazia no chão. Foi no meio dessa história que Lino notou Eker sair por um lado da sala. O sumiço do inspetor fez com que os outros lembrassem que ainda procuravam o criminoso.

Enquanto um dos companheiros ficava para cuidar dos reféns e leva-los de volta, e o outro saía pelo mesmo lado que entrara, Lino ia à procura de Eker. De Eker, sim. Era de novo o jogo de gato e rato, mas dessa vez o inspetor não o avisara que o jogo tinha começado. Isso era incomum.

Ouviu uma porta bater, era a da escada. Achou estranho. Se fosse o namorado, ele ainda estaria assim tão perto? Ele precisaria ter se atrasado ou lhe esperado considerando o momento em que acreditava que ele tinha saído da sala. Por isso preparou a Dominator. Abriu a porta da escada de incêndio interna, empurrando-a com o corpo e adentrando o espaço com a arma, a luz da Dominator iluminou os degraus vazios. Ele ouvia vozes lá embaixo. Uma voz, na verdade, e ele não a distinguia.

\- Acabe logo com isso! – Ele ouviu e seus olhos se arregalaram tentando imaginar o que diabos estava acontecendo. Desceu a escada e antes de entrar na sala ele viu Eker de costas. O canivete brilhou em sua mão e o professor gritava com ele, ensandecido.

\- Se vai me levar, me leva logo! – O homem, no entanto, não chegava a se aproximar do maior, era como se o temesse, e Lino imaginava porquê. Ele também entendia porque o homem gritava para que fosse preso, era melhor acreditar que Eker o levaria para a cela, do que admitir a sombra de sadismo no olhar do inspetor. O ruivo até tentou focar no homem a Dominator, enquanto entrava na sala, talvez pudesse realmente leva-lo, mas o level que a arma indicava era de... Era de extermínio.

E assim que processou isso, assim que colocou o pé para dentro do corredor, ouviu os passos de Eker ecoarem calmamente. Um, dois... Tap, tap... Eker nunca fora tão calmo, tão lento. Lino sentia que estava assistindo àquela cena em câmera lenta. O que era incomum do mais alto, pois ele sabia que tinha de manter o segredo sobre a matiz límpida, então normalmente ele acabava rápido com o trabalho.

O homem parecia paralisado. Lino não entendia porque ele não tentava correr para a porta de incêndio no fim do corredor, ao menos assim o raio que o eliminaria seria rápido, mas o homem não conseguia se mover.

Alguma coisa no jeito que aquela cena ocorria parecia errado. Ele já vira aquilo diversas vezes, mas daquela vez era... Era diferente.

\- Eker! – Chamou, quando o investigador enfiou o canivete no estomago do homem que não conseguiu reagir e se curvou. O de cabelos azuis o ouviu, virando a cabeça para ele e parecendo lembrar-se de em que situação estava, porque cortou a garganta do homem logo depois e disparou com a Dominator em um movimento tão fluído e seguido que parecia até mesmo estar dançando.

Ele virou-se para Lino, por um momento o ruivo não conseguiu ler sua expressão. Vira um pouco de preocupação, mas também um pouco de... Satisfação? Talvez, mas tudo isso se fora quando o rosto dele assumiu um ar sarcástico, quase como se ele não soubesse que estava demonstrando outras emoções antes.

\- O que houve, Lino? – A voz tinha o sarcasmo habitual, mas por um mísero segundo o rosto dele parece mais sério. – Parece até que viu um monstro. – Ele riu depois, como se a piada fosse apenas implicância, dando-lhe um toque nas costas quando passou por si. – Vai ficar aí parado? Temos reféns para ajudar.

Lino virou-se para observá-lo, mas ele já subia à escada. Ficava repetindo para si de que não havia nada ali, de que aquilo fora apenas mais um dos assassinatos de Eker e que ele só estava reagindo desse jeito porque decidira que o namorado estava escondendo alguma coisa de si! Mas por mais que repetisse isso, não conseguia tirar a impressão de que Eker queria que tivesse visto aquilo. Sentia que de algum modo a cena daquele dia tinha sido quase... Teatral.

\- Lino? – A voz preocupada de Eker lhe alcançou.

O ruivo virou-se em um movimento mecânico. Ele podia imaginar a cena toda de novo, mas em sua cabeça Eker lhe observava. Não fazia sentido, ele estivera de costas para si, mas na imagem em sua mente ele sorria como se quisesse que o menor tivesse visto tudo aquilo. E ele vira.

Desse momento em diante ele já sabia qual deveria ser o seu motivo de preocupação, ele só não queria admiti-lo.

 

_“Voce gosta de tentar me fazer parecer humano”_

_“Eu gosto de sentir a vida deles indo embora”_

_“Acho interessante como você confia em mim”_

Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como ele parecia aos outros, talvez, cansado da missão. Talvez a Eker ele parecesse assustado ou em choque. Não era como se sentira, mas fora a impressão que ele achava ter dado. Sentia a água descendo pelo seu corpo no banho que tomava sozinho dessa vez. Precisava de um pouco de privacidade e Eker soube respeitar aquilo. Apoiou a mão no azulejo frio da parede e ele não se importava com o aviso eletrônico que dizia que ele já passara muito tempo no banho. Chegara a cogitar golpear o chuveiro quando o aviso com voz robótica lhe falava algo do tipo, mas ele não alcançava.

A cena voltava à sua mente e, toda vez que isso acontecia, ela parecia mais modificada. Colocou o chuveiro na água gelada, o peito apertava em ansiedade e os dentes mordiam os lábios. Internamente ele sabia, mas lutava para não aceitar aquilo e achava que só estava perturbado pelas imagens. Era o que dizia para si mesmo. Junto às imagens, a voz de Eker ecoava com diversas frases em sua cabeça. Diversos pequenos momentos que tiveram e não achara importante na hora, todos no qual Eker parecia discretamente lhe avisar de algo, convence-lhe a se afastar dele.

Saiu do banho socando a parede e ouviu baterem na porta. Era Niccolo lhe gritando que tinham mais um trabalho aquele dia. Ao menos algo que lhe distrairia a cabeça.

Quando chegou em casa estava tão cansado que simplesmente apagou ao cair na cama. No entanto, não teve um sono sem sonhos.

 

“Quando tudo isso acabar...”

 

Ouviu a frase ser dita e morrer no meio. Abriu os olhos e viu-se em um quarto todo branco. A luminosidade era incômoda e fazia seus olhos quererem se fechar. Ouvia um burburinho e, quando seguiu com o olhar na direção do barulho, notou que ele vinha debaixo de si. Olhou para baixo e viu as sombras de diversas pessoas sem rosto que o encaravam. Tentou se mover, mas estava preso. As mãos estavam amarradas para trás, no encosto da cadeira na qual estava sentado, nu. Tinha a sensação de que já vira aquilo antes, já estivera naquela exata situação. Tal sensação o fez mover a cabeça, procurando algo que estava faltando no cenário e, de repente, à sua frente, estava ele.

Os cabelos azuis e rebeldes faziam um abacaxi em torno de sua cabeça, ele tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto e os olhos, um azul e outro vermelho, brilhavam com um prazer insano.

Ele tinha sangue nas mãos.

E um canivete.

Da onde vinha tanto sangue? De si, logo percebeu, abaixando os olhos para o próprio corpo e vendo-se sangrar. Os olhos se arregalaram.

\- Pára! – Falou, erguendo o rosto para ele, enquanto o inspetor se aproximava. – Droga, Eker, sou eu! – O canivete brilhou atraindo sua atenção e o ruivo gritou quando sentiu-o penetrar a carne. Os movimentos do inspetor eram lentos, pacientes e ele só conseguia ver a expressão de Eker cheia de prazer.

\- Sou eu! – Gritou novamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a resposta que recebeu:

\- Eu sei.

O ruivo voltou a gritar, mas em hora nenhuma fechava os olhos, de repente, atrás de Eker, apareceram dois policiais.

Um deles era Gentian, o outro... O outro era Nero.

Enquanto sentia Eker lhe cortar, Lino esperou pelo choque da Dominator. Sim, ele já havia estado ali antes, e, infelizmente, era ele quem era acertado pela arma e não Eker.

No entanto, o choque nunca veio. As duas armas dessa vez apontavam para o homem a sua frente, o homem que lhe arrancava gritos e mais gritos. Fazia seus olhos se revirarem. Ele podia ouvir a voz da Dominator;

 

“Não é uma ameaça”

“Não é uma ameaça”

“Não é uma ameaça”

Os dedos dos inspetores apertavam freneticamente os gatilhos que não respondiam e aos poucos, junto a seus gritos, o murmúrio da multidão foi crescendo. Chocada, divertida, ensandecida.

A última coisa que ele ouviu foi o riso do inspetor a se misturar com o resto do barulho que preenchia a sala.

 

Ele acordou com o próprio grito, sentindo a garganta arranhada de tanto gritar. Desorientado, por um momento, não se moveu. Olhou ao redor com medo de encontrar o olho vermelho enlouquecido e brilhante ao seu lado, mas só o que havia era escuridão. Com um ímpeto de coragem em meio ao medo sem sentido que lhe acometera, ele se levantara de um pulo, ligando o interruptor ao lançar-se contra a parede.

À luz do quarto, tudo estava tranquilo. Ele respirou fundo, o peito movendo-se com velocidade, o corpo suado e o odor do suor lhe atingiram, resultados do sono intranquilo. Sua mente, aos poucos, finalmente se acalmara.

“Quando isso tudo acabar você vai me colocar em uma cela e jogar a chave fora”

Foi a primeira frase sã que chegara a sua cabeça e a voz que a dizia não era sua.

Deixou-se cair na cama sentado. Os cotovelos apoiaram-se nos joelhos, e o rosto apoiou-se nas mãos que passaram a percorre-lo em um gesto nervoso. Pela primeira vez admitira o que havia percebido aquela tarde, e a conversa que tivera com Eker no dia em que ele lhe recrutara para aquele plano doido lhe veio à cabeça:

 

“Estavam sentados no carro, ele ainda se sentia incrédulo quanto a tudo aquilo, ainda não sabia se levava a sério a proposta que acabara de aceitar. Eker tinha acabado de lhe perguntar alguma coisa, provavelmente relacionado com seus planos para quando o sistema caísse, estava prestes a repetir a pergunta ao mais velho quando, do nada, ele disse:

\- Eu só quero que me prometa uma coisa – o ruivo o olhara com curiosidade, tentando desvendar as expressões enigmáticas do parceiro. Expressões que ele ainda não conhecia, mas que mesmo que conhecesse ainda seria difícil de decifrar. – se vencermos, eu quero que você e os outros que tiverem sobrado, me joguem em uma cela.

O ruivo apenas o encarara incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir, estava ouvindo certo?

\- O que? - Chegara a perguntar com irritação. Que ideia idiota era aquela?! – É claro que não! Você planejou tudo isso! Não faz sentido jogarmos você em uma cela! – Disparou. Tecnicamente ele era o líder do movimento, como assim o prenderiam?

\- É o que eu mereço – Ele respondera com um sorriso amargo.

\- Por que?! – Fora a resposta instantânea do ruivo. O outro o olhou por algum tempo, surpreso, até o sorriso suavizar e ele lhe explicar.

\- Vocês vão precisar fazer alguém de exemplo para esse novo mundo. – Os olhos dele se fixaram nos seus, como se quisesse que ele entendesse algo mais profundo. Ele achara que tinha entendido. – Eu sou a falha no sistema. Você vê como a minha matiz funciona. – Ele não exibia culpa quando dizia aquilo, era apenas um fato e ele chegava a revela-lo com orgulho. Eker só recorrera aquele argumento por causa do senso de justiça que ele sabia que Lino tinha, e o ruivo teve essa noção na hora. – Eu sou o exemplo perfeito. – O ruivo abaixou a cabeça, os lábios crispados. Ele ainda não concordava com aquilo e o mais velho podia perceber isso facilmente. – Não importa o quão corrupto eu seja, estarei sempre limpo. Para seu mundo funcionar, eu tenho que estar atrás das grades.

\- Eu entendi. – O baixinho disse de má vontade, erguendo o olhar para o mais velho. Não havia sorriso em seu rosto, e o brilho em seu olhar revelava sua seriedade.

\- Entao prometa: “Quando isso tudo acabar você vai me colocar em uma cela e jogar a chave fora” “

Ele prometera.

 

Até aquele dia, no entanto, ele não tinha entendido o verdadeiro motivo de jogar Eker atrás das grades. Quer dizer, quando parava para pensar naquilo, via que não fazia o menor sentido: a _população_ não sabia que a matiz de Eker era imutável. Mesmo que vazassem informações sobre isso, era algo tão inacreditável que ele mesmo só acreditaria vendo.

\- Acreditaria vendo. – Murmurou, os olhos encarando o teto, o pesadelo lhe voltando a cabeça.

Dominators que não respondiam ao serem apontadas para Eker, uma multidão aos seus pés assistindo sua tortura. Passou a mão pelo torso, os olhos se fechando como se pudesse imaginar Eker arrancando sua pele, como se pudesse sentir.

Uma parte de si queria acreditar que ele não faria isso. A outra lembrava do espetáculo que ele lhe fizera naquele mesmo dia, e é claro, os avisos.

“Ainda dá tempo de você sair dessa”

“Eu sou um monstro, Lino”

Por maior que fosse seu estado de negação, nem ele conseguiria ignorar todas as pistas. Eker precisava de alguém para fazer de exemplo, para mostrar ao mundo o tipo de verme que ele era... E estava bem obvio que pessoa ele escolhera para isso.

Mas agora que o peso da realidade caía em sua cabeça e ele finalmente percebia a verdadeira situação em que tinha se metido, só havia mais uma pergunta a responder: O que fazer?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estou tentando misturar as reflexoes do Lino com cenas do que se passou ou que o levou até essas reflexões, dar mais ação a historia e sair da minha zona de conforto reflectivo. Sugestões são aceitas s2


End file.
